


Still You

by August1624



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/August1624/pseuds/August1624
Relationships: Leon Goretzka/Max Meyer
Kudos: 3





	Still You

Still You

Bgm: Still You-Super Junior D&E

初春到夏末的这几个月，永远是基尔港最忙碌也是最繁华的时间。  
连海风都带着蔷薇花香的日子里，从最普通的渔船到看上去不宜接近的军舰都争先恐后地停留在这湾浅浅的码头以待修整和补给，那些往来不绝的舵手和水兵们大概都不知道自己的到来养活了多少码头上衣衫褴褛的小机灵鬼们。  
马克斯·迈尔是码头上那群穷孩子的头头。  
这不仅仅因为他是第一批在这里占据有利地形做最低级小买卖的孩子，更是因为他是码头上最漂亮最招人喜欢的孩子。  
马克斯六岁就开始跟着姐姐们在码头上跟这些谈吐粗野，笑起来像打雷似的男人们打交道，后来姐姐们都嫁人了，他一个人留在码头上，狡猾得像一尾湿漉漉的小泥鳅。  
在马克斯眼中，水手也好大兵也罢，肯多买一包自己木盒里装的劣质香烟的人，都是他能够讨好的对象。  
水兵莱昂·格雷茨卡是个例外。  
他不抽烟不喝酒，甚至连穿在身上的水兵服都干净的和新的似的，和他那些大呼小叫邋遢到无以复加的同事们仿佛来自于两条不同的船，每次他羞涩地靠过来和马克斯买口香糖的时候，马克斯都能闻到他衣服上清新的肥皂味儿。  
其实一开始马克斯都没有和他说过话，连莱昂的名字也是在他所服役的军舰靠岸快一个月之后才从他的那些同舰的伙伴嘴里听到的。  
可以这么说，莱昂是一个异类，至少在马克斯眼里，他是的。  
哪有水兵是不喝威士忌不抽雪茄的呢，马克斯心中暗忖。  
来来往往的人多了，港口的生意难免有了三六九等之分，十八岁的马克斯也不是没见过一些上不得台面的暗场交易，比如总是裹着波希米亚头巾的红头发女人菲昂娜，她总是站在码头最显眼的桅杆下接客，她的服务态度取决于客人的酬金，钱多了她可以上门服务，如果只是马马虎虎，她顶多把人带到就近的灯塔顶楼草草解决。  
马克斯是不反感菲昂娜的，健谈幽默的年轻女人从来不会招人讨厌，哪怕她是靠出卖自己的身体过活，所以没事的时候她总是会和马克斯闲闲地侃侃而谈，而攀谈的内容往往都是那些男人过于自作多情的掏心掏肺，菲昂娜尖刻又不乏调侃的叙述往往能把马克斯逗得前仰后合。  
曾经初恋幻想的破灭让菲昂娜对男人的示好都格外的警觉，她不信任男人，也不会给予承诺。  
而对于莱昂，菲昂娜是不无好感的，不仅仅是因为他姣好的外貌和青涩的气质，在无数次冷眼旁观过他红着脸来光顾马克斯生意后，她笃定地对马克斯说：“这孩子还是个处男吧。”  
马克斯哭笑不得，天知道，尽管莱昂的那些同僚们十个里有八个大约都和菲昂娜有过肉体上的交流，他可不知道莱昂会不会耳濡目染。  
莱昂确实是个过于内秀的男孩子，明明都是年纪相仿的男孩子，马克斯怎么也想不明白到底自己是哪里吓着他了，一看见自己就紧张得说不出话来也真是怪事。  
还有啊，天天来买口香糖也没见他吃过，水兵都钱多的烧手吗？  
情场老油条菲昂娜只是笑他傻，却不想点破。  
她想起几年前，南方逃来避难的老烟鬼伯爵和男侍者在游艇甲板上接吻的事情闹得码头上人心惶惶。马克斯那时候还小，未必记得这事，但是有时候一段关系的大白于天下未必是幸福的起点，菲昂娜选择不作为。  
太阳落山了，夕阳融在微醺的海面上，码头的灯亮了起来，又是一个不眠夜的开始。  
莱昂又来了，仍然是向马克斯买同个牌子的口香糖，连味道都是如出一辙，但是付钱的时候，马克斯发现放在自己手心里的纸币里还夹着别的东西。  
那是一张电影票。  
他茫然地抬起头，发现莱昂今天难得没穿水兵服，无论是干干净净的衬衫也好，烫的笔挺的裤子也罢，全因为他紧张兮兮的表情弄得好像是偷穿了大人的衣服了一样。  
他结结巴巴地提出请马克斯看电影邀请后，马克斯没忍住笑了，但还是欣然应邀了，尽管之前他从来没有和任何人往别处延伸发展过那些在码头上攒下的交情。  
电影院在小城的另一侧，那里和鱼龙混杂的码头几乎是两个世界，坐在电影院里软软的座位上的时候，马克斯甚至都有点后悔没换一身稍微整齐点儿的衣服再来。  
自告奋勇去买汽水的莱昂卡着放映时间溜了进来，他把杯壁上挂着水珠的冰可乐递给马克斯，眼巴巴地看着他喝下第一口，表情活像个等着老师表扬的孩子。  
盛夏的时候马克斯经常卖可乐，但喝过的次数却屈指可数，那些冒着气泡的廉价焦糖水是水兵们哄心仪姑娘们开心的基本道具，他却不曾想过有这么一天自己也成了那些轻易被人取悦的对象。  
汽水是冰凉的，下肚了之后那股气还在口腔与鼻子间作祟，马克斯不好意思直接打嗝，直至憋红了脸才小心翼翼地把气吐了出去，然后有些窘迫地冲着莱昂说好喝。  
莱昂好像吃下了什么定心丸，他笑得露出了小虎牙，眉眼弯弯。  
电影的名字挺伤感，《魂断蓝桥》，看着女主角马克斯总是不可避免地想到菲昂娜，他总觉得如果是女主角是菲昂娜的话，想要腆着脸硬着心活下去也不是不可能。  
他的思绪飘得很远，甚至没有发现莱昂搁在扶手上蠢蠢欲动却最终还是收了回去的手。  
电影结束已经很晚了，小城比较正经的一侧已经陷入沉睡的状态，连公交车都没有了，莱昂和马克斯在空荡荡的街道上并肩而行，陪伴他们的只有出了一排故障一闪一闪的路灯，两个人有一搭没一搭地聊着，也不知道走了多久，远远地可以看到灯火通明的码头还在喧闹着。  
马克斯感觉回到了属于自己的世界，热络与喧嚣是他熟悉的感觉。他松了一口气，好像卸下了什么不属于自己的担子，刚想像个小孩子似的蹦跶起来，却被身旁的人一把拽住。  
马克斯疑惑地转过头去，映入眼帘的却是个欲言又止的莱昂。  
年轻的卷毛男孩儿露出为难的表情，连可爱的虎牙都因为不可言说的焦虑在薄唇上留下一个浅浅的印子，犹豫了半天，他嚅嗫着开口：“我喜欢你，马克斯。”  
马克斯露出难以置信的表情，甚至多少还有些困惑，而这些复杂的心情不仅仅是因为年轻的水兵第一次主动出击的目的就是表白。  
其实菲昂娜错了，当年的那个同性丑闻在码头不胫而走时，马克斯已经是个对性与爱似懂非懂的少年了，他甚至和那个男侍者打过照面，男侍者下船来和他买香烟，还给了一大把硬币做小费。  
马克斯对他的印象尽管模模糊糊，但绝对谈不上反感，男人和男人，又能怎么样呢，陷入热恋时，谁还不是个会为爱情铤而走险的傻瓜呢。  
马克斯一下子全明白了，那一盒盒买来却没吃过的口香糖，年轻水兵脸上的红晕，那些说不出口却全被眼神出卖的小心翼翼的试探，原来全都是那个人青涩的示好。  
他觉得自己的心跳得飞快，就像是小的时候为了追赶靠岸的渔船在码头的木板铺成的路上飞奔一样，一股来历不明的燥热顺着血管爬上头顶，他感觉自己整个人都像是烧了起来。  
在被彻底烧成灰烬之前，马克斯点了头。  
这次似乎是老油条菲昂娜猜错了，尽管没出三天马克斯和莱昂那点小九九就被她窥探了个清清楚楚，来买口香糖时两个人在木盒子下面交缠的指尖，还有马克斯肿着的嘴唇和脖子上模糊的红印子都证明了事情正在朝某个她希望之中意料之外的方向发展着。  
她似乎不得不承认，马克斯遇到了一个愿意把最赤诚的心捧着送给他的男孩子。  
夏天就要过去了，莱昂服役的军舰要离港了。  
莱昂也越来越忙，白天水兵们都忙着整修，甚至有时候只能在宵禁之前溜出来和马克斯在码头昏暗无人的小角落里偷偷分享亲吻和拥抱。  
他一遍又一遍地和马克斯叨念着他秋冬时驻地的地址，希望在异地的冬日里也能收到倾诉爱人的思念的信件，马克斯一遍遍地答应着，把自己的脑袋埋进莱昂的颈窝里，心里默念着那串其实算不上特别长的地址。  
莱昂在的军舰离港的那天，马克斯还是哭了，菲昂娜敷衍地朝向她告别的水兵们挥了挥手绢，然后把手绢递给了红着眼睛委屈得像只小兔子一样的马克斯，她哭笑不得，“明年还回来呢。”  
马克斯气鼓鼓地瞪了她一眼，又转过头抽着鼻子看着站在甲板上不断朝他挥手的莱昂，高瘦的男孩儿的身影越来越模糊，渐渐的成了一小片白白的影子与天空融为一体。  
他会等那个人回来，一起共度有彼此陪伴的春夏。

后记  
这篇文的灵感来源于上一届金马影后惠英红的故事，不过她的故事更真实就是了，惠英红说在她少女时有一段美好的初恋，有一位美国混血水兵天天买她的口香糖。去越南打仗前晚，他向她用广东话说了一句“我爱你”，从此杳无音讯，那个混血水兵是支撑她直到40岁时，依然对爱情保持如此强烈信心的最重要原因。如果那个水兵回来求婚，一定会嫁给他。  
菲昂娜这个角色的灵感来源于《毛姆传》里面毛姆在马提尼岛的经历，那个贵族和侍从的事情则是毛姆在意大利的卡布里岛的见闻  
拾人牙慧，只想写一个甜蜜平淡的故事


End file.
